The Gift Wrap Competition
by Heavensangel28
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Prefects. They make a bet. The winner gets something they have wanted for a long time. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter's, so i cannot take credit for the stories.

Chapter 1:

Hermione just couldn't figure out what was wrong with herself. Why couldn't she stop thinking of the blonde who had been a thorn in her side since first year? Well yes she admitted, he is gorgeous, and as smart as she, only he pretended he was smarter, and seeing him in nothing but his underclothing he so much liked to wear around their common room. Gosh if only he werent Head Boy, then she wouldnt be sharing a common room with him and having to put up with his showing of flesh day in and day out. She could be not be happier that Christmas was coming and hopefully he would spend it at home with his mother. She was determined not to spend holiday locked away here with nothing to think of but Malfoy. But unfortunately her parents had decided to spend the holiday with her aunt in Australia.

She moved about the common room trying to figure the best way to find out Malfoy's plans without seeming suspicious when he came through the portrait. He had an arms full of boxes, some wrapping paper and string. Curious thought Hermione, Malfoy wrapping presents? This should be fun to watch.

Draco didnt seem to notice she was watching him until he had placed all of his burden on the table and sat to begin his task.

"Oy, Granger what are you gawking at?" He asked rudely, like always.

"Oh I just thought this might be interesting to watch. You wrapping gifts for Christmas. Do you even know how to make a gift look somewhat nice?" She couldn't help but give a smart remark when he was so rude. Just a defense mechanism.

"I'll have you know, I have been wrapping holiday gifts since before coming to Hogwarts. I'll bet I can wrap a gift better than the likes of you."

"Oh ho ho, what would you like to make a wager there Malfoy. No matter how long you have been wrapping, theres no way you can make a parcel look better than I."

"A wager huh? I didn't think you were the gambling type Granger. Let me think on this for a moment." Secretly what he wanted from her, he knew he would never get, he had been admiring the fact that as she had gotten older, she had blossomed in front of him. Her breasts were mounds of flesh, he just knew they were firm and perky. He also had dreamt what it would be like to plunge deep into the recesses of her hot wet folds, that is assuming Granger even thought of sex. He had laid across the common room several nights just watching her study, knowing that she had no idea how hard he'd become just seeing her in her t-shirt and shorts. He imagined her wrapping those legs around his waist while he did all the naughty things to her he was sure she never experienced with anyone.

While Draco was secretly in his mind stripping Hermione of all her decency, she was of course looking at the muscular arms, with the veins that showed slightly, and his shirt stretching just tight enough to show those glorious pecs and firm abs. _Get ahold of yourself Mione. He catches you oogling him like this, and he's sure to say something nasty again._

While Draco was just wondering how long it would take for him to actually get her to agreed. But then she was so sure he couldnt master wrapping better than she why not mention it.

"Well Granger I have an idea. This wager you see, are there any boundaries as to what the prize will be?"

"Why would there be boundaries? I'm sure theres nothing I have that you can really want anyway, but I'm willing to consider what you suggest as a prize."

"Fine, if I wrap a better present than you, I get what you haven't given anyone, not even Weasle-by. I get you. Naked and all mine."

"Ha, you can't be serious! Honestly Malfoy, thats a sick joke!"

"Who says I'm joking?"

She just stared at him open mouthed. Could he really be offering her what she had secretly be needing the past few months. She closed her mouth and pretended to be nonchalant.

"Ok fine since theres no way you can possibly win this bet, what do i get?"

"What do you want?" He took this opprotunity to flex every muscle she could see through his clothes. And gosh she wished he hadnt. That made his suggestion all that more enticing. He pretended not to notice that spark of lust that flashed in her eyes before she shielded them again.

"I win you never call me mud-blood, or any other spiteful name again. Are we agreed?"

"That's too easy, but fine you've got yourself a bet." Malfoy couldnt wait then an idea struck him. "We have to have a judge. If we try to judge ourselves we will each just choose our own and then we will be back at the beginning."

Hermione couldnt believe he had thought of it first, and of course this infuriated her. Imagine Malfoy having a good idea before her. Well she wouldn't let him know. "Fine but we have to choose someone who going to choose sides. How about Luna Lovegood?"

"Well she's off her rocker, No Way am I going to let her judge."

'How about 3 judges then" Hermione suggested. " One from Griffindore, Slytherin and then one from another house?"

"Not bad Granger" Draco smiled, he was going to win and then she would be his.

"How about Ginny, Blaise, and Luna? They are the only ones I can think of quickly that will give an honest opinion. And with the other two around, Luna is bound to make a sound decision."

"Sounds fair enough." He knew why she'd chosen Blaise. He was the only on in Slytherin that came to visit their common room who treated Hermione like a normal witch or wizard.

So off they went to find the others and let them know they would need judges for their contest. But they wouldn't let it slip as to what the prizes were. They would both be ridiculed til the end of time.

Well now that they had gotten Blaise, Ginny and Luna to agreed to be judges they set a date for their reveal. It was to be the Saturday before everyone left for Holiday. Which was only 3 days away. Hermione had learned Malfoy would be sticking around Hogwarts for Christmas, just about all of their friends would be gone home with their families. Harry was going with Ron and Ginny to the Weasley's. This could make for a horrible holiday, but Ginny had asked Hermione to come as well but Hermione just didnt feel up to it. She told her if she decided to later she would send and Owl with notice.

Draco just knew Hermione would be in a tense mood until they got it over with, she secretly knew Draco was good at just about everything he did and never wanted to admit it. He couldn't wait to see her face when they had their little reveal of gifts and the judging proceeded. Then he'd get Granger and be done with this silly fantasy he had in his mind.

Hermione knew she should have asked from Draco the same he asked of her. It was probably her one chance to have Draco naked and available to do all the things she had been thinking about doing to him since the first glimpse she got of him in his boxers, but too late now. And she couldn't let him know how she really felt. She just figured he'd get his kicks out of humiliating her IF he won. Which she knew he wouldn't so she was saving face in the end.

Stay tuned. More to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Harry Potter or their characters, just borrowing them.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

Well Saturday had arrived, and Hermione had several wrapped packages strewn about her room. Which to take to the judging? They were all wrapped close to the same. Fancy sparkley paper that crinkled with you picked it up, just the way it was meant to, tied tight with coordinating ribbons, that and the ends she had fashioned into bows. Just the way gifts were supposed to look. She was sure no matter which she chose Draco wouldn't be able to compete with her, so she just grabbed one and went to meet them in the common room. _She didnt realize til she was out of her room, its the gift she had gotten for Draco, why she wasnt sure but it was a spur of the moment, an impulse buy. Gosh she hoped no one took the time to read the tag. She hadn't actually meant to give it to him._

Draco was already waiting with Blaise, Luna, and Ginny. They were all seated in front of the fire, surprisingly talking and laughing. This was odd but hey thats why they chose who they did. Three different houses and still they could get along with most anyone. Blaise was the first to speak.

"Bout time Granger, let's get this show on the road. Some of us actually have family to see soon."

Ginny and Luna both admitted they would like to get going soon. After all it was Christmas.

"Well I say we place them both on the table while your backs are turned and cover them. Then one of you can unveil them and choose which is best. Then when you have chosen we will pick up the gift we wrapped."

"Sounds fair. That way there isnt any favortism." Draco agreed.

So the three impatient judges cover their eyes. And waited for them to put their parcels on the table, cover them and step away.

"Ok, we're ready."

The three opened their eyes, walked over to the table and uncovered the gifts. And to everyones surprise the gifts were wrapped identically. Same wrapping, ribbons, and both tied the ends with bows. Everyone gasp in shock.

"Alright Granger, how did you manage to indentically copy what I did. That was low even for a mud-blood." Draco was angered because with them being the same he wouldnt win what he sought out to.

"Me! How dare you accuse me of cheating you little ferret!" Hermione screamed. "You must have snuck into my room and looked at the gifts while I was out."

"Like I have nothing better to do then snoop. And havent you wrapped all your gifts yet? I have. I'm assuming you aren't sending the gifts you always buy for the Weasleys and Potter unwrapped." Draco said.

"Will you two stop bickering. Obviously you two are more alike then you want to admit, because its clear these weren't wrapped by the same person. They are addressed in two different hand-writings." Ginny so clearly pointed out.

Hermione winced. She just remembered they were looking over the packages, and they were bound to see it was addressed to Malfoy. But she was yet to be surprised.

"Did you really mean to buy and address gifts to each other? Was that the prize you were to win? If you won, you got the present that was yours and if not you didnt?" Luna asked innocently.

Draco quick thinking "Yes Luna that was it. "

"Well since they look the same I suggest you both unwrap them. You both win!" Blaise said with excitement.

He was hardly believing that it had been that easy.

"Well I dont want her to open mine til Christmas, wouldnt be right ya know." said Draco. He would be mortified if anyone saw what he'd gotten Hermione.

"Right, I agree, well thanks for your help, although now its obvious we cant compete with each other on parcel wrapping. Best be off. I'll send an Owl Ginny if I change my mind about holiday. " Hermione's voice going up octaves at a time.

Everyone looked at her like she had grown a second head. _Whats wrong with Hermione? Is she that upset she didnt win, that its a tie? Surely not, she's competitive but not that bad. _ They were all thinking the same. So Ginny perplexed as she was gave Hermione a hug and told her she hoped to see her but if not she would understand. The rest wished each other Happy Christmas's and they were off. That left Draco and Hermione alone. For the whole Christmas Holiday.

I promise more to come... Next chapter definately Rated M.. just had to build up to the level! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Well damn! Why couldn't I have done something more spectacular than Granger. Damn Damn Damn! Now I'll never get her into bed. And to think I had three days of sexual tension building up at the thought of immersing myself in her hot, wet, oblivion. _

Hermione broke into his thoughts just then. "Ahem, Draco, about those prizes." She sounded shy and unsure all of a sudden, when just moments before she had be piping hot mad. "One why did you get me a gift and two do we both get what we agreed since it was a tie?"

Draco couldnt believe his ears. Was she really saying what he thought she was? Was he going to get her anyway? "Well Granger that all depends. Since I havent called you anything other than Granger for that past 3 days it would seem to me you already got your prize. But I can continue to not call you horrible things. It seems you did earn it."

Hermione thanked him shortly and then stood staring at him like she expected him to say something more. After a few moments of aukward silence. She asked, "And what about your prize, do you still want it? Or was this all a big joke?"

He stood up and walked over to her with that conceited half-smiling smirk. "Hermione, are you trying to say you want to give me my prize?" At his questioning she blushed, and then he knew YES she did.

Slowly he walked toward her, like a lion stalking his prey. Hermione backed up a little, just a few steps. She was unsure what to expect. She had learned not to trust Draco and his moods.

One minute he was feet from her the next he was right up against her. Pressing his full lenght against her. She tried to step back again but found she bumped into the end of the couch. "Draco, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because Hermione, you get your prize, now I would like to claim mine, tis only fair." And then his grey eyes seemed to smoke over, Hermione recognized that look as pure desire. Then he reached out toward her. She had been expecting his hands to treat her roughly but he didn't.

Slowly he caressed her face with his hands, reaching round and stroking her throat and then puttin both hands into her silky hair. Blimey how he'd waited for this. She couldnt believe Draco was touching her. Tried to come to grips that this might actually happen, that she would be able to stop day dreaming and experience what so many others had.

Draco met her lips with his. At first soft little pecks and then more passionately. Seeking more he tongued her lips. Eagerly wanting what he offered, Hermione parted her lips to allow him entry. Oh the taste of him. Warm heat, mixed with chocolate and pumpkin juice. She thought just for a moment odd combination but delicious on his breath. He slowly began moving his hands toward her breasts. The ones he had covetted all these months. Kneading and massaging, she let out a soft moan. She pulled his shirt over his head, wanting to feel the flesh of his back and chest, she let her hands roam. And still their lips never parted. He unbuttoned her shirt and found the lacey bra covering two perfect pink perky pinks jutting up at him. He slowly caressed. And then he moved his mouth to one perfect peek, and then the other, all hermione could do was moan with unkept pleasure. _Oh to have that mouth everywhere! _ She would have sworn he was reading her thoughts then because he was suddenly pushing at her skirts, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs, all the while still suckling her through her now completely see through bra. "In time Mione, in time." He pulled back long enough to see it was the easy access kind that fastened in the front. _HEAVENS the VIXEN! _He unfastened it quicker then she understood what was happening and his mouth was back. Hot wet lips against her burning flesh.

All she could do was paw at his back and run her hands eagerly over his back and chest. He pulled her skirts off to discover she wore no undergarments. "Hermoine, I'm shocked, no Panties?" he said huskily. She blushed. "I had hoped I would lose. But never tell anyone I admitted that!"

Knowing now that she wanted him as much as he did her only made his arousal hieghten. He was growing hot and hard and the bulge in his pants was beginning to hurt it was aching so. Hermione placed her hands on his bulge and rubbed lightly, she felt his penis jump beneath her hand and decided to free it. She unbuckled his belt and pants so quickly he was surprised when his hot member fell into her waiting hand.

At first she just stroked him, sighing in awe at the silkyness of his flesh against her palm and fingers, then she decided to give him more.. She sunk to her knees in front of him and licked the small bit of moisture from the tip before taking him completely into her hot wet mouth. Draco grabbed handfuls of her hair, and moaned deep in his throat at the pleasure he was recieving. Soon the bobbing motion of her mouth along his staff quickened and he thought NOT YET. and he quickly removed his penis from her mouth, picked her off the floor and carried her to her room. He laid her gently on the bed, with eyes smoldering down at her. "My turn"

And then his mouth was everywhere, her face, neck, arms, breasts, down her stomach, and then teasingly he skipped her aching parts to her ankles and worked his way up the inside her thighs switching from one then the other until he was face to face with her beautifully kept mound. He could see the slick wetness on the small curls outside her and slowly dipped to taste her. She thought she would die of the sheer pleasure of his lips against her. Slowly he licked and suckled her lips and clit, while kneading her breasts and tweeking her nipples. She writhed with pleasure. He then took one hand and place a finger inside her. She came up off the bed, he pushed her back down and began a slow rhythm of in and out with his finger then he added another, she was unbelievably tight against them. He began to feel her grow more slick and wet with each thrust and suckle.

She could wait no longer! .."Draco please, this is torture. Please I want you now!"

Thats was all he needed, he braced himself above her, parted her legs a little more and then plunged into her deep and hard. She cried out with pure pleasure. Draco moaned loudly. Then he was kissing her again, with a passion neither had known. Plunging in and out so deep and slow, it was almost to much for Hermione to bare. She could feel that small knot of pleasure building deep within. He felt as he grew harder and more aroused with each push into her hot, wet, recesses of pleasure. Deeper and faster he went. She met him thrust for thrust, urging him on. Helping him to go as deep as he could and finally when he was thrusting against her as deep as he could and she was almost to the brink of insanity if she didnt come soon. He slowed the pace, jirating against her clit with his pelvis. So deep inside her he thought he'd lose himself. Then when she could take no more. She reached down grabbed him by the ass and shoved, all the while screaming "Fuck me Draco, we can do nice and sweet later. But what i want is for you to fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep!" and so he did.

And he pounded her until he thought he would rip her in two, and all the while she was screaming at the sheer pleasure of it. Finally he felt her convulse around his shaft and when the ripples stopped he plunged one more time, deep and hard, and then as he came into her they both realized and spoke the same time. "We didn't use anything!"

He collapsed on top of her, and they both heaving for breath, " there are always morning after spells"...

And then before either could say another word, they fell asleep. Not thinking about what may happen if discovered together like this, Draco sprawled ontop of Hermione, still joined at their most intimate place.

What they didnt know what that lingering outside the common room when all this started was Pansy, she had come to say goodbye to Draco before she left and had seen everything before they had parted to Hermione's room. They hadn't noticed her of course because they were to caught up in each other. She of course was livid and immediately began plottin her revenge on the mousey haired little mudblood. _How dare she do things with Draco only I'm allowed to do, and what the hell is he thinking fucking a filthy, smartassed mudblood. Oh they will pay, they will pay dearly, The BOTH of them!_

Cliffhanger! sorry, couldnt help it. Let me know what ya think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the stories or other characters.

Sorry it took a while for the Next Chapter, been working and sick.

Chapter 4: The Morning After

_Draco awoke with an unusal sensation "Happiness". He started to roll over and came face to face with the reason why. 'Granger'! She was staring at him with a shy, happy smile. _

_" _Good Morning, Draco. It is a good morning, isn't it?" asked Hermione. She was beginning to look upset, half like he hurt her feelings, and the other half trying to hide it behind anger.

"Geez, Hermione. Excitable in the morning eh?" He looked her full in the face, hoping she couldn't see she was just as unsure as he was. And then she smiled. It was a shy smile, but also one of relief. She hadnt been sure what would happen when Draco had finally waken.

"Sorry, I just wasnt sure to expect of your mood. They change rapidly." Then she looked away quickly. Had she started being rude so soon? She was mortified at herself. He had even called her 'Hermione' and she retorts with something close to insult. This struck Draco funny, and he began to chuckle. She looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Well Granger, maybe you need a second dose." Draco laughed, and pulled her close to him. Realizing they'd both fallen asleep naked, Hermione gasp. "Yes, another dose is just what you need." He whispered.

Hermione just slid under him and replied, "Yes, and now please."

Draco slowly leaned down and kissed her in a passion filled kiss. She pushed up to him and began kissing back in earnest. Opening her mouth just a lil so suck on his bottom lip. Draco slid his hands down her frame and slowly parted her legs. He slipped gently in and began that slow agonizing rhythm again. Gosh, Hermione thought. He's going to torture me. Again me must have been reading her mind because he began a harder more deep thrust. She moaned and he captured it with a kiss. Soon they both began to shudder with the sensations and he felt her tightening around him, which caused him to spill.

He collapsed on top of her, and Hermione thought to herself "_He needs to stop doing this, I might really begin to like it."_

_"She's really gonna have to stop letting me do that to her" Draco sighed aloud._

An hour and one more time later, Draco sits up quickly and says "Its Sunday! There's hardly anyone here. We should get up and go to breakfast. Those that are here will notice if we are in here together to long."

Hermione agreed and they both got up and when to get ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Pansy had been up all night contemplating how she was going to let Draco and The Filthy Mud-blood know she had seen. She wanted revenge of the sweetest kind. Which meant either black-mail or humiliation.

More to come I promise. Review please. Those of you who have thank you. I enjoy the encouragement. This is my first fanfic.

Thanks and 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Pansy's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and all that.

Draco decided he would go to the Great Hall first and give Hermione time to regroup and get herself together. She in turn thought this was odd, he was actually being kind and considerate. Maybe the world had Draco Malfoy confused and did anyone even know him at all? He noticed she had been looking at him funny all morning and decided he needed to get out before she thought him actually having a nice side. He had a reputation to uphold.

Draco entered the Great Hall and he immediately felt Pansy's glaring eyes on him. _Great_, he thought. _Just what I need HER mad at me. Then it struck him, shit he'd had casual sex with someone that everyone expected him to hate, and he STILL had a girlfriend. Last night he was supposed to meet her in Slytherin common room after the unveiling. _ She looked pretty pissed.

"Look Pansy, I know your mad at me, but something came up and I couldn't make it" He lied, he knew she knew he was lying, but it didnt make a difference. He was growing tired of her possesiveness anyway. Wouldn't be like that with Granger. He told himself.

"Yes, Draco. I know exactly what just came up. I saw with you her, that filthy little Mudblood. How could you?" _I was going to come up with a revengeful plot, damn it!. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut!_

She was berrating herself.

Draco's mouth dropped. She had seen. But how? When did Pansy enter the common room? How much had she seen? Oh SHIT! Hermione. She would flip out because he was more than sure Pansy wouldn't keep this a secret. She was mad and he knew just how evil madness can make you.

"Pansy I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say. Honestly I wasn't thinking of anything. I wasn't thinking at all." Draco pleaded. But he didn't sound sincere to himself, so he knew she wouldnt believe him.

"Draco, please don't plead its pathetic and beneath a Slytherin. I will tell you this, I will keep your secret, but only because I know you will screw this up yourself. I want the pleasure of watching you try not to. And to see that filthy little whore's face when you have to explain it to the whole school." Pansy preened like the oldest of pure bloods.

Meanwhile upstairs on her bed. Hermione was realizing Draco hadn't done the morning-after spell. And she had yet to learn one. She hadnt needed it, or so she thought.

Sorry guys I get going and the next thing I know I have typed forever. More to come, and Please review. And thanks to those who have.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Just borrowing a few characters.

Well hell. Breakfast was over and Hermione still hadnt come down to the Great Hall. Draco went in search of her. He had to tell her Pansy knew. He went the back way to their rooms, because it was quicker and no one went that way.

He reached their rooms and went in search. He checked the bathroom, his bedroom (its where he left her) and finally her bedroom. There she sat with a look on her face that could freeze someone.

"Draco, how long after can you do that spell?" She asked.

He was trying to smile to reassure her it was okay, when he realized he'd forgotten and he didnt know if she knew any. "Hermione, do you not know about them." His face had fallen.

"No, Draco I didn't think I would be needing one. I'm not a whore you know." She replied icily.

"Well maybe you aren't in the middle of your cycle, you know ovulating or whatever." Draco said.

Hermione was slightly shocked he knew about a woman's cycle but disregarded it quickly. It was too late she knew it as soon as she had remembered. "Oh, and to make matters worse, Pansy caught us. She came into the common room to see what was keeping me, and saw us ripping at each others clothes, among other things.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was stunned. "Oh no." was the only thing that slipped from her lips. What were they going to do. Pansy was not nice on a good day and Hermione had just screwed her boyfriend. This was going to end badly.

"Don't worry she said she wont say anything, she swears I will screw this up on my own. Her exact words were '_I'm going to love watching the look on her face when you have to explain this to the school_.' Frankly I'm glad she broke up with me."

Well, what were they going to do now. Draco sat beside her on the bed and they both were lost in thought. How they could keep Pansy from talking if they didnt screw this up, and if they would.

Thanks for R&R. I enjoy it. More to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Did they?

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter, and stuff.

8 weeks later and Hermione and Draco were not speaking at all. Not even the rude comments usually spit between them for everyone to see. Just purely avoiding one another. Even in the confines of their rooms. Draco came in to find Hermione no where in sight. He knew she was here it was almost curfew. She must be in her rooms and he had to talk to her.

Climbing the stairs to her side of the rooms, he was nervous but this had to stop. He actually hadn't realized how much he liked having company in the common room til there was none. He stop short of her door. Did he knock, or walk in. If he knocked she would tell him to go away, and if he barged in he would probably get hexed. So he knocked and walked right in.

"Gosh, Draco you scared me. And what are you doing just barging in. That's rude!" She yelled at him. My was she ever nervous.

"Well I was coming to talk to you. I noticed by the extras in the bathroom that we didn't need that spell after all. That should be a relief to you." Draco opened the conversation ignoring what she'd said.

She looked down. "Nope, didn't need it. It's just as well. Now no one will have to know if we can keep Pansy from talking."

"Well to be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't yet. She is simply bursting at the seams to scream it to the whole school. What do you suggest to keep her from talking?" Draco asked.

"How should i know what kind of evil lurks in her brain? You know her a lot better than I do. You are her boyfriend." Hermione was getting frustrated. Why was he here again? Being close to him after that one night was enough. She got butterflies in the pit of her stomach when she thought about it.

Draco said, "I had thought about putting a bind on her memory so she can't recall what it is she saw and is so mad about, but then she will want to get back together and I'm sorry but I dont want to go back to that place with her, even if it means everyone knows. Whats the worst that could happen. "

Hermione knew. She didnt want to explain to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Sorry guys, I have no idea how to end this. Im stuck. Maybe something will come to me.

Thanks for Reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Uncertainties

Disclaimer: I dont not own Harry Potter

A week later Draco was sitting in the Prefect common room, when he noticed their gifts to one another had dust gathering on them. Hmph he thought, so much for that slinky negligee I bought her. I'll never get to see it. She isn't even speaking to me.

He went to find her, he wanted his gift. He burst into her room, where of course she was studying.

"Granger, I'm going to open the Christmas gift you got me. Would you care to come see what I got you? Considering its been nine weeks since Christmas, I'm thinking better late than never." Draco rattled on. While secretly hoping she wouldn't hex him for the gift he got her.

Hermione looked up quickly. "Draco, I'm not so sure thats a good idea." She had gotten him a kimono, in Slytherin colors, to wear hoping against hope he wouldn't wear it. Not that it mattered much now that they were only in the same room with each other for brief moments. Now the gift seemed silly to her and would probably seem just ridiculous to Malfoy.

She followed him reluctantly to their common room anyway. He waltzed to the table where the gifts still sat, and said, "Ok, we open them both together. And I want to apologize now. I hope you don't hex me or worse hit me again."

Curious now, Hermione picked her up and waited impatiently for Draco to pick up his. The began unwrapping at the same time. They got down to the boxes and paused. Both nervous about the other seeing what had been lying here for 9 weeks. Together they inhaled and ripped open the boxes.

"Granger, this is amazing! Where did you find this?" Draco asked in shock. He was very impressed, and simultaneously forgetting Hermione had just opened a very racy lingerie set.

He glanced up and Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open. "Draco, is this what I think it is? Did you really get me lingerie in Gryffindor colors?"

They both started giggling. To think they both had gotten each other something most would consider intimate. "Well, what do you say we model them for each other, Hermione?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Now I really don't think that would be wise. Look how the last time we got excited around each other turned out. We didnt speak for weeks and Pansy's still not taken her revenge. And I'm not so sure it's a good idea." Hermione rambled.

"Well I don't see why not. Meet you back here in five." and Draco raced of to his room to put on his kimono.

_Great, _ thought Hermione. _Now he'll expect to see me in something thats probably not going to fit, and if it just so happens to, I'll feel ridiculous. _ But she proceeded to go to her rooms to try it on. Kind of curious to see if Draco managed to get the right size and just exactly what it looked like.

Standing before her mirror, Hermione was in awe. He'd actually gotten the perfect size. It fit like a glove and Hermione was a little perplexed at the idea of putting on a modeling show for Draco. Would he think she looked as good in it as she felt? Would he laugh? Or would they end up at square one again?

Draco, stood contemplating. Should I or shouldnt I? He was actually trying to decide if no clothing underneath the kimono would be to much or if he should atleast leave the boxers on. Screw it you only live once, he said to himself and stripped bare and then slid it on.

They both took a little longer than Draco had initially meant and when he set eyes on Hermione he burst out laughing. She was wrapped up like it was 40 degrees in their rooms. Head to toe, bright pink robe. Thick and fluffy so he didnt know if she'd actually kept it on or if she'd tried it on at all.

"Well looks like my gift wasn't as appreciated," Draco sneered. Not really meaning to sound so nasty, it just came natural to a Malfoy.

"No really Draco I like it, I'm just afraid you'll laugh." Hermione said shyly.

"Its not like I haven't seen you naked before Granger. Take of that ridiculous robe!" He was getting frustrated.

Then before he could yell at her some more she dropped the robe and it was then his turn to stand in awe of what he saw. He had picked it perfect. When he chose the lingerie, he had meant for her to wear it when he claimed his prize. Make things more interesting. Things were definately getting there again. She stood staring at him waiting for his responce.

"You don't like it, do you?" Poor Hermione was just so self-conscious. She'd never owned anything like this and for it to come from Malfoy made it even more uncomfortable.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Do you not see the tent my lower body has just pitched beneath this thing you bought?"

She glanced down and then her eyes darted back to his. They were both standing there thinking should I make the first move.

Sorry, I'll fix it in the next chapter. Reviews please. and thank you thank you to everyone who has up to now. I appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Repeat

Draco just stood there. Hermione slowly crossed the room to him, and whispered. "Draco, can you cast a spell now, you know so I'm not worried for the next couple of weeks?" He grinned and removed his wand from the oh so neatly hidden inside pocket, that had obviously been stitched in after it was bought, and whispered and spell in front of Hermione's lower stomach.

"I take it a repeat is acceptable to you Granger?" He tried to seem nonchalant but couldn't help himself, he was just too excited.

She just began kissing him in responce. Kissing him hard and full on the mouth. She began traveling her kisses down his neck. She slipped the tie lose from around his waste and opened the front of his kimono. Not the least bit surprised he was naked underneath. That was Draco, always most comfortable in close to nothing. She continued her path downward. Licking and nipping his chest and stomach. Kneeling before him she took him into her mouth. She started the slow assault of licking, sucking and massaging while he worked to keep himself upright. She sucked and massaged until he came in her mouth. It didn't take long, but then she remembered he hadnt been bringing anyone else to his room at night.

He grabbed her arms and said "My turn," said Draco, and took her over to the couch in front of their fireplace. There he began his torture of kissing and suckling, nipping and caressing every inch of her that was not covered by her racey gift he'd supplied her. Getting excited again while he licked and sucked her most intimate parts through the fabric, he was also frustrated, he wanted skin, NOT fabric. "Strip!" He told her. She was happy to succumb to his request. This wasnt what she had been wanting for nine weeks oh no. She wanted more, much more and she wasnt going to get it with any clothes on.

She stripped of the lingerie with help from Draco. And then he collapsed on top of her and began touching everywhere that had been covered by the fabric. "Draco, please I can't." Hermione moaned. "What on earth are you talking bout Mione?" Draco ask furious instantly, how dare she lead him on. "NO Draco. please stop with the teasing I want you NOW!" And he positioned himself on top of her and looked her in the eye.

"On one condition. You and I start talking again, and maybe even hang out occasionally." Draco demanded.

"Done! And maybe a casual fling now and then?" Hermione asked.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'm there." Draco replied.

And with that he entered her. Gosh she was all slick and tight and more than ready for him. He began that age old rhythm. The one that was slow and deep and agonizing because it brought them both so close but kept what they both sought just at hairs length away. "Draco, if we're doing a repeat please don't make me say it" she cried. "Say it Mione, say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you." Draco whispered.

Hermione's answer was little more than a moan but she said it, "Fuck me Draco, hard!" And he did. Hard and fast and deep, and before long they were both crying out in pure pleasure. Panting after their release all they could do was curl up together on the couch. What they should have been doing was paying attention to any unwanted visitors in their rooms.

Pansy stood and watched it unfold from the time Hermione began stripping Draco, she hadnt realized someone else had entered as well. But Harry and Ginny stood there and watched as well. What the bloody hell was Hermione doing? And why was she doing it with Malfoy?!

Sorry guys. I had to lead up to the next one again. And I figured it was about time someone besides Pansy caught them. Next chapter up soon. I promise. R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope I dont own Harry Potter, just borrowed it.

Pansy turns to leave the lovers while she's trying to think who she should tell first when she realizes Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley are standing behind her with their mouths hanging open. _Great, I don't have to blow the whistle by myself! I knew Draco would screw up, and now two of that filthy little whores friends have witnessed it. I'm going to seek some gossip mongers and spread the news. I have witnesses! HAHA._

Ginny and Harry both turn to each other, still in shock and not knowing what to do. Do they let them know what they've seen. Or do they keep it a secret? This was just too much. FInally Harry couldnt take it and cleared his throat loudly.

Draco and Hermione jumped and began scrambling for their robes when the looked up and saw Harry and Ginny were there.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Potter? Who said you could just come in here like that?" Draco said angrily. Hermione tried to hide but it wasnt working.

"Could you explain what we just caught you doing? Don't you know what the rules are? Don't you know what Dumbledore will do if he finds out?! And trust me he's sure to find out. Pansy just ran out of her looking like the pissed of cat that finally got the cream. And just how long has this been going on?" All this from the mouth of Ginny Weasley. She was staring at her friend in wide disbelief. "Oh Mione, of all people you had to pick Malfoy!"

Hermione just shrugged and stood there. When no one said anything just standing staring at each other. She finally spoke up. "Well I was curious and your brother was never going to get where I needed to go. And Draco being the man whore that he is was only too happy to oblige. We've come to an agreement. We are to be civil, as much as needed, even occasionally hang out together. You know friends with benifits."

"I don't believe this! You filthy slime taking advantage of Hermione!" Harry screamed at Draco.

"Hey, if you haven't noticed she was a willing participant. As a matter of fact she begged for it. And besides I have bigger things to worry about right now, its not your anger or jealousy. Pansy is probably blabbing to the biggest gossip mongers in this school right this minute." Draco screamed back.

Silence fell over the four.

"Well I'm going to clean myself up and go find out how bad it is. Might as well get it over with." Hermione said calmly. "Meet you in the Great Hall say fifteen minutes? Well what do you all think?"

"Sure" they all agreed.

They were right Pansy had been talking and was gloating as Draco and Hermione entered with Harry and Ginny right behind them. Everyone turned to look at them. Approaching was Dumbledore and Professor McGonagell.

"I would like to see both Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger in my office in ten minutes. Do not be late." Dumbledore said calmly.

McGonagell just gave her icy stare to them both.

Arriving together at the spiral staircase. It was open. Draco went first. He was used to being in the headmaster's office for one reason or another. However he wasnt prepared for Professor Snape to be there as well.

"Well since you two cannot seem to keep you hands off each other, we are moving you both back to your original houses and new Prefects will be taking your positions. I think this is a fair punishment considering you thought you could break the no fraternizing rule not once but several times without any regard to the consquences." Dumbledore said quite harshly. "Your House heads also have their own punishments as well. You may go first Minerva."

McGonagell stepped forward. "Ms. Granger I am very, very disappointed. I thought you of all the girls would take more respect for herself. However since you haven't, you are to take a sexual education training course, and pass before the end of this year, let it be known you are very far behind my girl. Best get to studying. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I can imagine Professor Snape has a suitable punishment for you. Severus?"

Snape stepped up for it was his turn. "Draco I will let you know just exactly what I think of this every night for the rest of the school year while you take dentention with me. "

Draco's face fell. Granger gets off with an additional class and he gets stuck with detention. Dammit.

Pansy was still gloating in the Great Hall when she was summoned as well to Dumbledore's office.

When she entered he was alone.

"Ah, Ms Pansy. Please come, have a seat."

She sat down, and wondered why she was here. She hadnt done anything wrong.

"I understand your hurt and angry about what you witnessed. But the fact that you didn't report it the first time just lets me know you cannot be trusted to tell the truth. You will in fact retract what you have spread about the school. And replace that with Draco had broken up with you over Christmas holiday and this was your revenge. The others will be told it was something else that got them their punishments. And the next time you spread filth make sure it isnt in my Great Hall."

Pansy was fuming mad. But there was nothing she could do. She was dismissed and went to retract her so-called "lies".

Sorry guys crappy ending I know but I had to get it over with. I couldnt think of anything else. Next story will be better prepared. R&R please.


End file.
